P L U V I A
by Nona Cokelat
Summary: "Kau siapa?"/"Pluvia."/"Pluvia?"/ "Hn, Pluvia. Peri Hujan."/"Heeee? Peri?" Mataku membulat –lagi-./AU, Fantasy,etc. -oneshot-


**Rated : T**

**Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

** PLUVIA**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Nona Cokelat  
**

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, Typho(s), etc.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**=2012=  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

'_Dzraasssshhhh!'_

Seakan tersadar, kepalaku menengok pada jendela besar disampingku.

"Hujan?" gumamku pelan dan heran.

Aku mengamati rintikan dari partikel partikel air itu jatuh dan menyelimuti rumput rumput kecil di depan jendela besar disampingku dengan genangan genangan air. Cipratan partikel partikel itu juga mengenai kaca jendela.

Dengan perlahan, senyuman manis terkembang di bibirku.

Aku senang saat hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi ini, aku senang jika mendengar rintikan partikel partikel air itu.

Aku senang, mengapa aku senang? Karena hujan, aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Karena hujan, aku dapat selalu mengenangnya. Karena hujan telah menahan dirinya sebentar disini.

.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

.

.

.

'Tik. Tik. Tik.'

Aku memperhatikan jam dinding di depanku dengan pandangan bosan. Aku kembali membaca majalah yang tengah ku pangku, seakan juga bosan dengan majalah, aku melemparnya asal ke meja depanku.

"Bosaaaaaaan! Andai Sasori-_nii_, _Kaa-san_, dan _Tou-san_ tidak pergi ke Hokkaido, pasti sekarang aku sedang jalan jalan bersama mereka!" Ucapku setengah berteriak.

Keluargaku sedang pergi untuk mengurusi perusahaan baru mereka di Hokkaido, dan jahatnya mereka tidak mengajakku sekaligus meninggalkanku sendirian dirumah.  
Ck! Mereka memang tidak berperi ke-Sakura-an.

Dengan malas aku beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju teras depan. Dari kemarin lusa, cuacanya mendung terus, dan selalu saja hujan di jam-jam seperti ini.

Aku menuju halaman depan rumah dan duduk di ayunan tamanku. Daerah rumahku memang sepi. Karena daerahku itu dataran tinggi, selalu ada kabut, dan tentu saja jarang ada orang berlalu lalang. Disini kebanyakannya bukan dibangun rumah, tetapi villa.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, rumah Ino-_chan_ yang tak jauh dari rumahku sedang sepi. Rumah Ten Ten-_chan_ dan Hinata-_chan_ juga sepi.

Huuh...,

'_Tes, tes, tes.'_

Eh?

Gerimis? Kepalaku mendongak menatap langit. Benar, gerimis. Aku beranjak dari ayunan dan duduk di kursi teras rumahku.

Tidak lama kemudian,

'_Dzraasssshhhh!'_

Huh, hujan. Untung aku sudah pindah tempat.

Hmm, coklat panas dan biskuit sepertinya cocok untuk saat ini. Tapi aku malas membuatnyaaa, ya sudahlah, duduk duduk disini juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula jarang sekali aku mengamati rintikan hujan seperti sekarang ini.

Mengamati dan merasakan hembusan-hembusan angin saat hujan itu ternyata menyenangkan. Lihat rintikan rintikan air itu, seolah mereka sedang berlomba-lomba untuk jatuh dan menggenangi rumput halamanku dengan mereka, menyenangkan sekali.

Aku masih ingat, dulu saat hujan turun, aku dengan semangat langsung menuju halaman depan dan bermain hujan sepuasku dengan _nii-chan_. Hahaha... kurasa aku masih menyukai hujan.

Saat sedang enak-enaknya _bernostalgia_ sambil tetap memandang langit, aku melihat sebuah sinar kecil terbang di atas langit sana.

"Apa itu?" ucapku seolah tak sadar.

Sinar itu seakan melayang tak tentu arah, sinar itu semakin dekat menuju ke arahku dan sinarnya semakin membesar. Aku berdiri dan dengan pandangan penasaran mendekati sinar itu. Kontan saja mataku membulat tak percaya apa yang tengah kulihat didepanku.

'_Triiiinnggg~'_

"Eh?!" Oke. Aku yakin mataku tidak memiliki minus, dan aku yakin mataku sedang tidak berhalusinasi saat ini.

Tapi, apa ituuuuu?!

Pemuda dengan pakaian berwarna kristal a la err..., peri itu sedang menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara tak teratur, siapa dia?

Aku semakin lekat memandangnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi berwarna hitam. Mata _onyx_-nya menatapku tajam, wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan. Ia juga memakai gelang berlambang kipas, dan dipunggungnya...

Astaga! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Aku mengucek kedua mataku dan kembali menatapnya. Aku tidak salah lihat! Itu sepasang sayap! Apa dia malaikat? Apa dia alien? Oh mustahil, alien tidak mungkin setampan ini.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah heran sekaligus kagum,

"Pluvia." Jawabnya singkat.

Pluvia? Apa itu?

"Pluvia?" tanyaku lagi sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"Hn, Pluvia. Peri Hujan."

"Heeee?! Peri?!" Mataku membulat –lagi-.

Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku mencubit kedua pipiku,

"Aww!" erangku sembari mengelus pipi tak berdosa yang aku cubit tadi. Ini bukan mimpi, lalu... Peri? Peri hujan? Peri itu tidak ada! Tidak, peri itu tidak mungkin ada! Itu adalah karangan bodoh seseorang. Tapi... Di hadapanku ini...

"Bagaimana bisaaaaa?!" aku berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk nunjuknya.

_Kami-sama_, sadarkan aku sekaraaang!

"Aku berteduh di sini ya sebentar," ucapnya dan masuk ke dalam teras rumahku. Aku yang masih histeris, terlonjak kaget sekaligus sebal.

"Hei kau makhluk yang entah darimana, kau tidak sopan sekali! Datang dengan anehnya seperti alien, lalu setelah itu langsung masuk kedalam rumah orang. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?!"

Amarahku mulai memuncak kali ini. Disuguhi pemandangan aneh seperti tadi saja sudah membuatku kebingungan, dan kali ini, dia, entah manusia atau apa dengan seenaknya masuk kedalam rumahku –walaupun hanya di teras-.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini peri hujan, dan juga sudah kubilang namaku Pluvia, bukan alien." Balasnya dingin.

"Jika kau peri hujan, untuk apa kau berteduh seakan akan kau takut pada hujan?! Kau ini aneh sekali!"

"Aku memang peri hujan. Tapi kekuatanku sedang lemah." Terangnya tanpa memandangku. Huh, peri sok keren!

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah, sekarang yang jadi masalahnya adalah, apa kau benar benar peri? Setahuku peri itu tidak ada, jikalau ada, mereka tinggal dimana? Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, dan satu lagi, untuk apa seorang peri sepertimu ada di dunia manusia?" tanyaku panjang lebar.

Jujur, rasa spontanku hilang dan tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran kepadanya.

"Kami tinggal di _Mundiritopia_. Itu dunia peri. Jika manusia biasa, mungkin butuh waktu 3 bulan untuk kesana. Aku kesini hanya sekedar jalan-jalan saja." Dia mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku. Setelah menatapku sekilas, dia kembali melayangkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Begitu ya? Umm... Apa Pluvia itu nama aslimu? Atau hanya julukanmu saja?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu nama aslimu siapa?"

"Apa itu penting?" Ugh! Perempatan berbentuk siku-siku muncul di dahiku. Peri ini menyebalkan sekaliiii~! Bukankah di dongeng-dongeng peri itu ramah? Sabar Sakura Haruno... sabar...

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Apa?

"Sasuke Uchiha? Itu terdengar seperti nama Jepang." Tuturku dengan raut wajah innocent. Aku mengetuk ngetukkan jari telunjukku di dagu, berfikir atas namanya.

"Tch. Tentu saja namaku nama Jepang. Aku ini peri Jepang. Dasar bodoh." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Tapi benar juga sih, wajahnya wajah orang Jepang. Bahasanya juga.

Tunggu, dia menyebutku bodoh?!

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku bodoh? Enak saja! Daripada kau, peri sok keren!" Aku menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya, bermaksud mengejek.

"Hn."

Aku tidak membalasnya lagi. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

Haah... Hujan masih saja mengguyur. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

Hm, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia memang, engg... tampan. Tatapannya dalam tapi juga tajam. Aku fikir ini bisa disebut keberuntungan bisa bertemu dengan seorang peri! Hahaha, kau beruntung Sakura!

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Eh? Apa? Melihatnya? Segera saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Siapa yang melihatmu?! Aku hanya melihat mahkota bintang dikepalamu itu kok. Ne, Sasuke-kun, kau ini laki-laki kan?"

"Kau mau kubunuh?! Sudah jelas aku ini laki-laki." Dia menatapku tajam, ckck... dasar emosional.

"Hahaha... bercanda Sasuke-_kun_... Aku berbicara seperti itu karena ada alasannya. Hihi... kau terlihat cantik dengan mahkotamu!" Aku menatapnya dan tertawa geli,

"Cih."

"Tugasmu sebagai peri hujan itu apa Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku masih setia menatapnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengecek saja. Peri hujan itu hanya julukanku saja. Elemenku air, jadi disana tugasku hanya mengatur curah hujan untuk bumi."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Hn,"

"Lalu Sasuke-_kun_ apa-" Belum selesai aku berbicara, ucapanku sudah dipotong oleh pertanyaannya,

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Pluvia saja?" Wajahnya menunjukkan raut agak tidak terima.

"Bu- bukan begitu, kurasa aku lebih menyukai nama Sasuke daripada Pluvia. Kau tahu? Nama aslimu lebih bagus," jawabku dengan senyuman manis.

"Terserah."

"Aku belum selesai bertanya sudah kau potong! Lalu Sasuke-_kun_, apa semua manusia bisa melihatmu? Maksudku, melihat peri. Jika bisa, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku, Ino."

Aku sedikit sumringah saat menyebut nama Ino, dia pasti langsung meng-fansgirlingkan Sasuke, membayangkan kehisterisannya saja sudah membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Tidak. Err.. Sakura? Itu namamu?" Setelah sekian lama tidak menatapku, akhirnya dia menatapku juga.

"Mengapa tidak bisa? Kalau tidak bisa mengapa aku bisa? Uhm, ya. Namaku Sakura, kau tahu? Kau sudah mengawasiku ya?" Tanyaku penuh selidik,

"Tidak. Hanya menebak saja." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan melanjutkan, "Kau menarik."

He? Apa katanya? "Menarik?" tanyaku sembari memiringkan kepalaku jenaka.

"Hn. Kau menarik, aku fikir manusia itu menyebalkan." Jadi intinya dia mencoba berterus terang, begitu? Dan apa itu tadi? Aku dibilang menyebalkan? Aku sedikit memanyunkan bibirku. Enak saja menyebutku menyebalkan, mereka fikir peri itu tidak menyebalkan? Dasar!

'Tes, tes, tes...'

Kami berdua mendongakkan kepala pelan untuk melihat langit. Hujannya sudah reda, hanya tersisa gerimis gerimis kecil. Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn?"

Apa dia setelah ini akan kembali ke _Mundiritopia_? Apa dia tidak akan kembali lagi? Mengapa rasanya berat...

"Apa kau akan kembali ke _Mundiritopia_?" tanyaku dengan hati hati.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya santai.

'Wahai Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau tidak pekaaa?!' batinku menjerit jengkel.

"Apa kau akan kesini lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku menampakkan raut wajah sedikit kecewa. Padahal aku sudah mulai menyukainya, tapi jika dia kembali... berarti tidak akan bertemu lagi...

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju halaman depan, tempat ayunanku tadi. Aku juga berdiri dan mengikutinya, setengah hatiku merasa tidak terima dengan kepulangannya.

Rasanya masih sebentar sekali dia di sini.

Kini aku dan dia berdiri berhadapan, dia membentuk suatu aliran dengan sejenis chakra di kedua telapak tangannya. Chakra itu membentuk sebuah gumpalan bulat dengan aliran air yang menyerupai warna kristal. Benar benar menakjubkan!

Gumpalan itu lama-lama berubah menjadi sebuah bola kristal kecil, seperti liontin. Dia menatapku, "Untukmu." Tangannya menggapai tanganku dan meletakkan liontin itu digenggaman ku.

"Liontin?" tanyaku heran.

"Hn. Sebagai hadiah kecil dariku." Ucapnya sembari memalingkan wajah sekilas,

"Hadiah kecil? Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak berulang tahun lho sekarang," Aku menatapnya dengan wajah polos,

"Bodoh. Ini hadiah kecil sebagai tanda awal pertemuan kita." Jelasnya dengan raut datar, tangannya mengambil lagi kalungku dan memasangkan liontin itu ke rantai kalungnya.

"Jagalah ini. Jangan sampai hilang." Ucapnya lagi, dia mengamati langit sekilas dan kembali menatapku.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Aku memanggilnya pelan, seolah sedih akan kepergiannya,

"Hn?"

"Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan kembali!" ancamku dengan raut memaksa, jari telunjukku menunjuk wajahnya yang sedikit menunduk menatapku.

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai jahil,

"Memang jika aku tidak kembali kau mau apa?" Cih, sekarang malah dia yang menggodaku. Dasar bodoooh!

"Err... aku... aku..." Aku tidak tahu mau membalasnya apa, aku seakan di _skak-mat_ oleh omongannya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali," dia terdiam sebentar dan melanjutkan, "untukmu."

'_Blush.'_

Ck, Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar benar menyebalkaaan! Membuatku blushing hanya dengan kata kata seperti itu!

"Hehehe... terima kasih tuan Pluvia!" Candaku dengan menggaruk garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, berusaha menutupi rasa maluku sendiri.

Dia menyerahkan kalung liontin tadi kepadaku.

Aku mengambilnya dan memakai kalung itu di leherku.

Dia mengepakkan sayapnya, terlihat kereeen! Aku memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

Dengan perlahan, pijakan kakinya mulai meninggalkan tanah basah. Aku memandangnya lagi,

"Aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut, dalam hati aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri,

'Aku akan selalu menunggunya. Aku yakin, dia pasti kembali lagi kesini. Kembali untukku.'

"Hn." Balasnya singkat.

Semakin lama, pijakannya semakin jauh dari tanah, bahkan aku harus lebih mendongak untuk menatapnya,

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura," salamnya sembari mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang lebih tinggi.

"Lain kali ajak aku terbang yaaaa!" Aku berteriak agar dia bisa mendengarku, aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya. Dia hanya memandangku sambil tersenyum tanpa membalas ucapanku tadi.

Ini sebuah awal pertemuan. Bukan ahir dari segalanya.

Manusia.

Peri.

Aku berharap, suatu hari nanti manusia dan peri bisa bersatu. Ya, itu harapan baruku sekarang.

Sampai jumpa Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku akan menunggumu disini. Disaat hujan turun membasahi bumi ini.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandangi kalung liontin yang tengah aku kenakan sekarang. Hei Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang sudah bulan ke 3. Tetapi kau tidak pernah muncul.

Apa kau lupa janjimu sendiri, Sasuke?

Asal kau tahu, aku merindukanmu...

Aku kembali memandang rintikan hujan diluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong sebelum terdengar,

'Tok, tok, tok.'

-Dari pintu rumahku.

Siapa ya?

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan bergegas menuju pintu rumah.

'Cklek,'

"Mencari sia-" ucapanku terhenti seketika.

Mataku membulat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapanku kini,

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pekikku gembira. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluknya, tanpa memperdulikan raut wajahnya yang heran, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Seperkian detik setelah itu, barulah senyuman tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

Sembari membalas pelukanku, dia berkata, "Hn. Aku kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~THE END~**

.

.

.

**-Omake- ^^**

"Kembalimu lama sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sang gadis memajukan bibirnya kesal tanpa mau memandang sang pemuda yang tengah menyeringai jahil,

"Memang kenapa? Kau rindu padaku, eh?" sang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu dengan tetap merangkul sang gadis dipelukannya kini memainkan mahkota sang gadis yang masih memajukan bibirnya,

"Err.. Y- yaaa, begitulah. Sudahlah, saat itu kau janji akan mengajakku terbang kan?! Ayo kita terbaaaang!" Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata onyxnya bosan, 'Manusia memang merepotkan.' Batinnya menimpali.

"Sekarang hujan, Sakura-_hime_." Balasnya dengan malas,

"Huh!" Sang gadis yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Sakura itu semakin memajukan bibirnya dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah konyol gadisnya sekarang.

.

.

Sang Pluvia telah kembali ke Bumi. Menemani dirinya dikala hujan mengguyur Bumi.

Disini, di Bumi.

Sebagai tempat sang Pluvia berlabuh, tempat berhenti, tempat bertugas sebagai seorang peri, dan tempatnya untuk bersatu dengan gadisnya,

.

.

-Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

**-OWARI-**

* * *

_Hallooo minna! ^^  
_

_Bukannya update chapt fic multhichap malah update fic baru xD Gapapa deh yaaaa XD_

_Nanggung soalnya kalau ga dipublish XD_

_Gomen kalau mengecewakan, minna ^^  
_

_Jangan sungkan sungkan ngasih concrit ya! :D  
_

_.  
_

_Yosh! _

_Akhir kata, _

**Mind to RnC?**


End file.
